


Love Blinds (With Minhyuk's Help)

by ReeLeeV



Series: MXBingo Winter 2k18 [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blind Date, Fluff, M/M, Monsta X Bingo, Non-Idol AU, One Shot, kihyuk rise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 11:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13588971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: Dating is hard, especially when you've got a nosy busy-body like Minhyuk as your friend. Kihyun has sworn this is the last blind date he'll go on at the other's behest... Who his roommate has set him up with is someone he most certainly doesn’t expect.





	Love Blinds (With Minhyuk's Help)

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the 'Blind Date' square for the MX Bingo~!

“Aiiiiish, _fine_ Minhyuk-ah!” Kihyun finally relents, shoving a pillow into Minhyuk’s face in an attempt to finally shut him up. Minhyuk easily dodges the feeble attack, to Kihyun’s dismay, and instead leans over to hug his roommate tightly round the waist.

“Yes! I promise you won’t regret this one, Kihyunnie!” he assures the shorter man, beaming from ear to ear. “I have a feeling about this one, I really do. I think you two will _really_ hit it off!”

“You said that about the last five,” Kihyun grumbles in annoyance, having to lift his plate up out of the range of Minhyuk’s lanky arms to keep his food from getting knocked out.

“I’m _serious_ about this one,” Minhyuk tells him, pulling away to stare Kihyun dead in the eyes to show him just how determined he is. “ _Really, really_ serious…” Kihyun hums, biting back a sarcastic retort of just how many times Minhyuk’s used _that_ line on him, as well.

For once, he won’t burst Minhyuk’s bubble. He’ll just let his roommate live on cloud nine… until he goes on this date and proves him wrong, that is.

 

After the two men are finished with dinner, Kihyun automatically moves to take the dishes to the kitchen to clean. Luckily, they’d only gotten takeout tonight, so it isn’t as much of a mess as it could be. He’s in the middle of running the dishwater in the sink when Minhyuk comes in, a small smile pulling at his lips as he rolls up his sleeves and stands beside the shorter.

Kihyun glances over at him, quirking up a confused brow.

“Do you… need something?” Kihyun asks, his tone slightly guarded. He can’t help but be wary when Minhyuk tries to seem helpful like this. Minhyuk puckers his lips together in a small pout as he looks at the other.

“I’m going to help you clean up,” Minhyuk explains, his tone somber—for once. “I want to thank you for agreeing to the set-up. Is that not okay?” he suddenly adds, much cheekier than before. “Do you not want help? Do I need to ask for permission now to help wash dishes?”

Kihyun purses his lips in dismay but doesn’t answer. He merely returns his attention to the task at hand, unsure of how to react. It’s rare when Minhyuk shows genuine gratitude for something that Kihyun does, whether it’s something as simple as keeping their apartment clean or cooking diner for them. He doesn’t want to ruin it by saying something that’d offset such good behavior.

Maybe Minhyuk will start developing a pattern to be more helpful around their home… a change, mind you, that would be most welcome as far as Kihyun’s concerned.

 

Kihyun arrives at the designated café at the right time as he always does, slipping his phone into his pocket as he enters the establishment. This honestly has _got_ to be the last blind date Minhyuk sets him up with, as this is probably the last café in the city that he hasn’t been to yet. If he has to start going to the same cafes for different blind dates… well, _that’d_ just be embarrassing. He casts a cursory glance around the café, surveying who’s inside as he looks for the one he’s supposed to be meeting.

_Minhyuk-ah said this guy would be wearing a—_

Kihyun’s paralyzed suddenly where he stands, gulping loudly as his eyes grow ten times their normal size. According to his roommate, his blind date would be wearing a tie with a moth on it, and there’s only one man in the entire café with such a garment.

 _Oh god_ …

Minhyuk’s sitting at a window table, eyes glued anxiously to the goings-on on the other side of the glass. He hasn’t noticed Kihyun yet, clearly too nervous to be as situationally-aware as he usually is.

Kihyun can’t help but look around again, chewing on the inside of his cheek as he sees that Minhyuk is most definitely the only one wearing the tie. When had he even gotten it? Kihyun thought he had know every piece of the clothing the taller owned, but he most definitely didn’t know about that particular item. He sucks in a breath through his front teeth, trying to make sense of the situation.

As if hearing the small noise, Minhyuk’s head suddenly snaps towards Kihyun’s direction. He stands so fast the chair wobbles slightly, as if threatening to fall over, and he pushes on a relaxed smile.

Or, at least, Kihyun assumes it’s supposed to be relaxed. It comes off much more strained and anxious than anything, though. He instinctively walks over, trying for a smile of his own as his knees begin to knock together.

Anxiety courses through his veins, making him much more nervous than he had been for any of the other blind dates before. Surely this is a joke or something, right? Surely this doesn’t mean what he thinks it does??

“Hi, Kihyunnie,” Minhyuk greets, bowing slightly. “I’m sure you’re a bit confused about what I’m doing here.” Kihyun nods in greeting, and they take their seats simultaneously. Kihyun sets a hand on the table, drumming his fingers atop the veneer surface with a raised brow. This doesn’t seem to ease Minhyuk’s own nerves much, as his Adam’s apple bobs with a particularly hard gulp.

“I wasn’t sure if you’d say yes to dating me if I were to ask outright,” Minhyuk explains, chuckling airily, “so I asked you here as a blind date… Pathetic, I know, but I didn’t—”

“This is so typical,” Kihyun can’t help but comment, shaking his head as he snickers lightly to himself. Minhyuk defensively pouts at this, and Kihyun can’t help but add, “I mean, coming up with some outlandish scheme when you could’ve just asked me out. I wouldn’t have laughed at your face or anything.”

“But you _would_ have said no,” Minhyuk mutters, his voice subdued. Kihyun frowns at this, the second-guessing not like the Minhyuk he knows. Sure Minhyuk’s always been wary of assignments and whatnot, but never dating. There’s a reason he’s known as the Cupid of the dorms. He’s set up more people than probably the real Cupid himself.

“I didn’t say that,” Kihyun says simply, his voice gentle. Minhyuk’s jaw drops open a bit and gasps softly. Kihyun laughs at this, it being the most surprised he’s ever seen his roommate. He notices Minhyuk’s hand resting on the table, and he doesn’t hold back from reaching forward and lacing their fingers together.

“You’re such a ridiculous man, Lee Minhyuk,” he sighs, smiling easily for the first time since he had entered the café. Minhyuk can’t help but laugh, his stiff posture relaxing slightly. “I would’ve said yes without the crazy scheme, you know. Out of all the set-ups you’ve planned for me, I think this one is the most… acceptable.” He raises a brow at Minhyuk teasingly, and Minhyuk barks out a raspy laugh at this, shaking his head.

“It’s that hard for you to say you like me?” he demands, pouting as if he’s offended despite the delighted sparkle in his eyes. Kihyun merely hums, winking at the other before turning his gaze to the menu.

He doesn’t drop his hold on the other man for the duration of their date, unable to keep from smiling as he can see that this most definitely will be his last blind date… for very good reasons indeed.


End file.
